


明知故爱

by semiquaver



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiquaver/pseuds/semiquaver
Summary: 特工白宇来到A城执行任务，没想到搭档却是自己离婚三年的柔柔弱弱的仙子前夫朱一龙。双特工AU，破镜重圆，边打边闹边复婚。
Relationships: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong, 白宇/朱一龙
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

A城的天色开始暗了下来，河岸边人迹寥寥。这里气温本就不高，到了傍晚更甚。白宇拢了拢自己的风衣，把最后一个可罗卷塞进自己的嘴里，又喝了一口热咖啡。他偏了偏头，神色轻松，像个普通的外国游客，举着手机嘟嘟囔囔地和朋友分享着这里的美景。

“老张，你说这次我的搭档特别厉害？”白宇用手抹了抹嘴边的食物残渣，还颇为回味地舔了一下嘴唇。

耳朵里的通信设备传来清晰的声音，说明信号一切良好，没有异常情况发生。

“是，评级SSS，任务从来没有失败过。据说你这个体格的，人家一只手拎起来就跑。”

白宇忍不住往下看了一眼自己的身材。他是比一般男人还要瘦弱一些，一米八三的身高，体重却轻得有些惊人，曾经还被一些女搭档说过是“纸片身材”。当然，这种体格并不影响他是组织为数不多的SSS级特工这一客观事实，不败的任务记录摆在那里就是他能力最好的佐证。

“我天！确实厉害啊！”白宇夸张地耸了耸肩膀，颇有些好奇但同时有些不屑的问道，“谁啊？”

“呃……”老张似乎有些为难地回答道，“他叫小绿。”

“噗。”白宇差点一口咖啡喷了出去，对于刚刚老张提供的“拎他如同拎小鸡”的描述，他早已经脑补了一位超过两米的肌肉壮汉，如今突然来了这么个名字，确实大大超出了他个人的预期，“什么鬼？他这么厉害咋不叫绿巨人呢？浩克，多好听，对不对？还是超级英雄呢！”

“你怎么不叫黑寡妇？”白宇光听对方语气，就知道这人肯定又在屏幕前翻白眼。

白宇悠悠然又抿了一口咖啡，“不许诅咒我前夫。”

“OK，我的错。”白宇听到对面明显的“嘁”了一声，过了一会儿才接道，“你能有一天不提你前夫吗？”

“不能。”

“老白，我就不明白了，你这么喜欢他，你当初干嘛跟他离婚？”

白宇起身，把快要见底的咖啡一饮而尽，走了两步扔进路边的垃圾桶里。他望着眼前满目的欧式风情建筑和河岸边漂亮的扶手，忍不住又想起六年前他们在R城的初遇。其实当时一切的场景都与眼前所见没什么关系。那是一个夏天，阳光正好，对方穿着简单的黑色T恤，举着双层的冰淇淋，墨镜挡住了他漂亮的眼睛却遮不住他好看的嘴唇。白宇在一瞬间就明白了什么叫做一见钟情。

闪婚害人啊。白宇整了整自己的风衣，例行自嘲了一番三年过去仍然对人念念不忘的自己。

“我这还不是为了守护世界和平，为了保护你们这些脆弱的人类，牺牲我个人的感情，对不对？”白宇边大步向前走着，还不忘嘴里跑一趟火车。

“老白，没想到你还这么崇高伟大呢？”

“确实啊。”白宇抬头望了望已经暗下去的天空，转了个身，往远处逐渐热闹起来的街区走去，“要不你跟上面说说，给我升职加薪？你们宇哥不容易啊！”

“……滚。”

白宇面上轻松，精神却未敢有半分放松。A城向来以开放著称，合法的大麻、赌博和性交易让这里吸引着成千上万的游客，也同时是犯罪的温床。光从组织为他配备搭档的评级就能知道这次的任务绝不简单，至少这么多年以来，一个行动组里配备两个SSS级特工还没有过先例。

想到这里就有点头疼，纵然搭档有能力是件好事，但如果对方真的是个不好说话的大块头也确实是个问题。而且这次安全屋的地点也着实敏感，A城红灯区中心的一家私密性俱乐部，自然是那方面的，且只面向男性开放，白宇怎么想怎么都有种自己的屁股很不安全的感觉。

“你确定地址没错？”白宇靠在酒吧的吧台边，刚刚谢绝了一位热情的黑人小哥的邀请，表示自己有约。

“没错。十分钟后从十点钟方向的那个门进入内场。”

白宇又抿了一口手里的果酒，这酒度数很低，有些甜得过头，显得他更人畜无害任人宰割。

“我总觉得这个小绿仿佛对我有什么非分之想一样……”

“拜托，他很专业。”

“确实啊，能找到这种地方确实专业。”白宇一边观察着人群一边低声说，“闹中取静，厉害啊。老张，你说他要是看我长得太帅非要跟我来一炮怎么办？”

“你就跟他来一炮呗，万一他也很帅呢。”

“我靠。”白宇低骂了一声，“我可是直男。”

“您不觉得您很前后矛盾吗？”耳机里的男人又忍不住“啧”了一声，“敢情你前夫是个女的啊？”

“不觉得。”白宇斩钉截铁，“我前夫根本不是普通男人好吗，他是仙子。”

“呕。”

“总而言之，言而总之。我，白宇，这辈子绝不可能对男人动心第二次。”

“老白你还真别立Flag。”

白宇默默翻了个白眼，整了整自己丝质的衬衫，想了想又解开了一颗扣子，把垂到眼前的头发捋到另一边，咽了咽口水：“其实我有点紧张。”

“你紧张什么。”对方显然有点惊愕。

“怕对方爱上我。确实，这种情况确实麻烦。”

“你少自作多情了好吗？”

“对方对我什么评价？”

耳机里的声音颇为嫌弃地回答道：“就你那个毛肚的代号？人家就说了一句话，听上去蛮好吃的。”

“你看看，你看看，多有眼光，跟我前夫似的。”白宇得意地抖了抖腿。

“老白，我说真的，你能去跟你的仙子前夫复合吗？我耳朵都快起茧子了。”

白宇望了望自己的手表，笑起来：“兔子还不吃回头草呢。”

“那他妈是好马不吃回头草！！！”

“你没文化。”

“谁没文化啊？？”

“嘘。”白宇扫描了一下自己的手环，推开了那扇紧闭的门。

侍者很快确认了白宇的身份，组织后勤在这个问题上从没出过差错。这里不愧是A城最私密的俱乐部之一，保密性和安全性极好，与外面热闹而喧嚣的酒吧仿佛两个世界。回廊的两边皆是紧闭的房门，中间的大厅正在进行相关的表演，白宇瞥了一眼，还是有些不好意思地转过头去。

他们约定的房间在走廊的尽头，侍者仅仅把他送到前厅。这里铺着厚厚的地毯，放着漂亮的红木沙发和高级的红酒，通往内厅还要经过一扇门，那里才是顾客的“游乐场”。侍者鞠躬以后恭恭敬敬地退了出去，厚重的大门关上的瞬间，一切归于寂静。这近乎变态的隔音效果让白宇忍不住在心里“哇哦”了一声。他在前厅走过一圈，确认没有多余的摄像头和窃听器，且通讯一切良好以后松了口气，终于缓缓打开了通往内厅的那扇大门。

白宇经历过太多的任务，也不是没有见过眼前的阵仗。不大的房间里装修豪华，那些用于寻求刺激的“刑具”挂得琳琅满目。白宇见过比这个刺激许多倍的，却还是愣在了原地——

因为他看见了站在房间中央的男人。

男人天生一张漂亮的脸，人畜无害的大眼睛，睫毛像把浓密的小刷子，修长的身体包裹着一套黑西装，显得人更加挺拔英俊。他的手上正拿着一根细细的鞭子，转过头来的瞬间平静的脸上终于泛起了不安的涟漪。

“我……嗨？”白宇露出一个尴尬的笑，“龙哥好巧啊？呃，你也，来玩啊？”

朱一龙有些局促地把鞭子在自己的手上缠了一圈，又松开，白皙的皮肤印上了一层浅浅的红痕，他皱了皱眉头，试探性地问道：“毛肚？”

“……”白宇一脸不知是悲是喜，只想当场昏迷的表情，“你……就是小绿啊？”

“嗯。”朱一龙脸色煞白。

“那你这个名字其实……”白宇立马想到了那辆他遗失的机车，他曾经载着朱一龙奔走在R城的每一个角落，如同那部经典爱情片一样。

“跟你没关系。”朱一龙已经不客气地往柔软的皮椅上一坐，只是背后的一大片“刑具”让这画面显得极富有冲击感，“我……只是在暗示，我大学时候是校草。”

刚说完这句话，朱一龙的脸上立马浮上一层尴尬，就差光明正大地写上“这话我怎么能说出口”，弄得白宇一下笑出声来。

“确实，龙哥确实帅。”白宇一脸笑得喘不过气来的模样，“校草，确实，当之无愧啊。”

“你笑什么？！你还叫毛肚呢。”对方听到他的笑声，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“龙哥，你别冤枉我啊。我取这个名字跟你火锅爱点什么没有半点关系。”白宇顺势在他对面的台子上坐下，伸手拿了个手铐在手边扔来扔去，而他的内心其实远不如他表现出的从容，“因为……我肚子上有毛……”

“靠啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”耳机里的男人爆发出一阵大笑。

“你瞎说！”朱一龙一本正经地反驳，“你没有。”

“龙哥！我天！你肚子上没有汗毛吗？我告诉你我不光有汗毛，我还有腿毛！”白宇大大方方地把裤腿一撩。

“……你走开。”

“你看吧，三年了，你一点长进都没有。还是这句话。”白宇向前躬了躬身体，盯着对方的脸，一时间那表情不知道是气愤还是无奈，还带着些自嘲，“龙哥啊，我当初一听你这个名字就觉得你是个大人物，没想到啊没想到，你原来就是特工绿帽。”

朱一龙翻了个白眼，像是难以启齿一般回道：“是小绿。”

“哦。”白宇笑了一声，“好的绿帽，知道了绿帽。”

“所以你当初真的给我戴了绿帽？”朱一龙抬起头来，皱着眉头，神色居然有些严肃。

“等等。”耳机里的声音终于回过味来，他在共享频道里终于发出了一声灵魂质问，“你们俩早就认识？”

“何止认识，我跟这位绿先生熟啊，熟到我连他身上……”

“白宇！”朱一龙猛地打断对方，“你再瞎说我就抽你。”

“我告你性虐我！我报警！”

“你都一百多斤的人了，总想着报警，丢不丢人。”

公共频道里终于传来一个无可奈何的声音：“你们还记得你们在什么地方吗？还有你们到底什么关系？？”

“狠心抛弃我的前夫。”白宇回答。

“给我批发绿帽的前夫。”朱一龙接道。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”控制中心的老张终于忍不住发出一阵爆笑，“所以你老白你说的肩不能扛手不能提的不食人间烟火的前夫，是个SSS级特工？”

“确实。”白宇咬牙切齿地说，“龙哥的演技，出神入化。当初我连瓶盖都不舍得让你拧啊……老张你别笑！！！”

“没想到吧？”朱一龙冲他翻了个白眼，“我不光会拧瓶盖，我还会拧你的头。”

白宇是个特工，而且他是连年绩效排名前几的，评级最高的顶级特工之一。因而当他发现自己曾经捧在手里怕掉了含在嘴里怕化了，哄着爱着宠着三年的弱不禁风急需保护的前夫，其实跟他一样是个顶级特工时，也能够保持着非人的镇定，和他对完一切任务信息，即使这其中掺杂着耳机里的老张在公共频道多次陷入崩溃的各种言论。

朱一龙没怎么变，三年没见，他还是那一张漂亮得有点过分的脸，低下头的时候显得格外乖巧，若不是他今天一直冷着脸，白宇保证自己一定会有一种自己还坐在自家大客厅里听对方读书的错觉。

“所以，给任务起个代号？”耳机里传来声音。

“老张，要不要这么形式主义啊？”白宇动了动肩膀。

朱一龙的语气平和，声音相当富有魅力，如同在当年R城一般动人心魄，“火锅……”

“不行！”白宇立马打断。

“那鸳鸯锅。”

“不行！龙哥，你不要暗示我复合了，我们没可能的。”白宇一脸严肃。

“你走开。”朱一龙咬了咬嘴唇，“九宫格，不能再改了。”

“不可能！和火锅的一切相关都不可能！”

朱一龙抬起头来，这个角度的他居然显得有些委屈，“白宇，你原来很宠我的。”

“咳。”白宇偏过头去，有点不敢直视对方的眼睛，“朱一龙先生，我希望你能有我们已经离婚了这一正确认识。”

“说真的，我好饿。”听完了全过程并表示相当无聊的老张说。


	2. Chapter 2

“所以你们真的要叫老张行动吗？？”耳机里传来近乎崩溃的声音。

“这样比较公平。”朱一龙回答。

“确实。”白宇点头，“要不然龙哥会一直吵下去的，龙哥特别幼稚。”

朱一龙瞪了他一眼：“我幼稚？”

“你不幼稚吗？你可是SSS特工！”白宇比了个手势，“取名就知道火锅。”

“毛肚没资格说我。”

“我还不是……”白宇噎了一下，看着朱一龙突然玩味起来的眼神，硬生生地把后半句吞了回去，“说了是因为我肚子上有毛！！！”

“你是猫吗？你肚子上的毛也算毛吗？”朱一龙平静地反驳道。

耳机里的老张终于忍不住在间隙里发出一声绝望地挣扎：“……你们有考虑过我的感受吗？”

这一回两个人倒是异口同声——“没有”。

“好吧，老张特别行动组……”老张的声音平静，仿佛已经对这次行动完全失去了信心，“正式成立。”

房间里的气氛诡异极了，朱一龙正襟危坐在皮椅上，手上细细的皮鞭在皮质座椅的扶手上缓慢地滑来滑去。白宇看得太阳穴直跳，眉毛发抽。结婚三年以来，那方面的事情上他们一向和谐，但太过出格的却没有。白宇的印象里，朱一龙那一双澄澈的大眼睛总让他每次做爱的时候都有种隐隐的罪恶感，仿佛玷污了什么一样，自然也提不出什么再过分的需求。

而现在，那双他曾经觉得除了翻书和弹钢琴的手正熟练地把玩着手里的皮鞭，一身黑西装包裹住的身体修长漂亮，显得禁欲而情色。只是那张熟悉的侧脸还是那一副人畜无害的样子，让人生生有种割裂感。

如果能弄到时光机，白宇一定会要回答六年前的R城，告诉青春年少被迷得神魂颠倒的自己，坚持做直男，男人都是大居蹄子。

“那，龙哥。咱就算胜利会师了？接下来咱就各回各家各找各妈？”白宇从台子上站起来活动了一下筋骨，“等待我们的灵魂人物老张再次发来贺电？”

“这时候就不要cue我了好吗……”老张显得虚弱无比。

“等等。”朱一龙抬起头，“在这种地方我们什么都不做就出去是不是太假了？”

白宇抬眼望了一圈，又把目光聚焦在朱一龙手上的皮鞭上，“老张你看他果然要骗我上床。”

“你的仙女……哦不，仙……”

耳机里的男人一时嘴瓢刚要改口，就被白宇截了下来：“仙女，对对，仙女。好了任务中不谈私事。”

“什么仙女？”朱一龙皱着眉头，盯着白宇的眼睛。对视之时，白宇才第一次直观地感觉到对方的不同。还是那一张脸，却完全好像不是一个人，眼睛里的威压感让他几乎芒刺在背。

这对眼睛他看过太多次，无数次白宇总是用清澈和柔软来形容。朱一龙坐在钢琴边仰头看他，或者在院子里的草坪上逗着狗笑得弯起了眼睛，这场景无论他看多少次都只想冲过去给他的丈夫一个亲昵的吻。

而如今，朱一龙还是那么坐着，他却忍不住整个人向后挪了一步，咽了口口水：“没啥，龙哥。我记得我们好像离婚了吧？我的私事你这么感兴趣啊。”

“不感兴趣。”朱一龙眨了眨眼睛，“把衣服脱了，我抽你几鞭子。免得暴露。”

“我天！”白宇一下子抱住自己的胸，做出一副害怕被做什么的柔弱少女的模样，“三年啊，我都不知道你有这个爱好！老张，我说了吧，这人就会看我太帅对我图谋不轨。”

“谁对你图谋不轨？”

“老白我劝你要点脸吧。”

“龙哥，我天，你不能这样。你这是公报私仇。”白宇用手比划了一下自己的手臂，“你为什么不让我抽你。”

“因为你皮糙肉厚。”

“你还皮薄大馅儿呢！”白宇夸张地叫了一声，“说真的龙哥，你看你皮肤白又嫩，你这样的抽起来才好看，人家才相信。”

这一番言论脱口而出，白宇才察觉出似乎有些暧昧。他刚想掩饰过去，耳机里的男人果然看热闹不嫌事儿大的“啧啧啧啧啧啧”起来。好在朱一龙似乎把重点彻底搞错，他有些惊讶地看着白宇的脸，问道：“原来你一直想抽我？”

“我天！龙哥！你怎么不讲道理的啊！明明是你先要抽我的好不好？”

朱一龙稍稍放松了一些身体，靠在皮质的椅背上，半是自言自语地说道：“你原来不是这样的。”

“那你原来也没拿过鞭子要抽我啊。”白宇垂死挣扎地反驳道。

“我拿过……”朱一龙有些恍惚地回答。然后突然像是反应过来什么，一下子偏过头去，耳尖以可见的速度红了起来。

空气一瞬间凝固了。白宇看着被对方捏在手心里的那根鞭子，终于唤醒了这三年被他拼命压抑着的甜蜜回忆中的一段。那大概是他们结婚周年纪念日那天，白宇不少朋友们都爱开玩笑，送给他们的礼物中那方面的道具不少，软软的鞭子就是其中的一个。

当时朱一龙打开盒子就几乎从脸颊一路脸红到了脖子根，把那根软乎乎的鞭子在手上缠来缠去，眨着眼睛看着坐在他对面的白宇。白宇看他一脸不知所措的模样实在可爱，居然连逗他的话都说不出半分。

当晚那根鞭子还是派上了用场，不过朱一龙不肯动手，白宇也下不了手，最后缠在朱一龙细瘦的手腕上，白宇仍然记得白皙的皮肤上那一道刺眼的红痕。

鞭子划破空气打在白宇身边的木台上发出刺耳的声响，把白宇硬生生地从有些香艳的回忆里拉回现实。拿着鞭子一点都没有不知所措的朱一龙站在他的对面，声音冷漠：“不许想。”

“哎哟龙哥，你这是能读心还是怎么的？”白宇有些心虚地扯开一个笑容，“连人的思想都要控制啊？”

“我说二位，叙旧我们可以私底下来，不用拉我做听众的。”隔着耳机他们都能听见老张灵活的手指敲打在键盘上发出有些狂躁的声音，“要不我切个频道，给你们一点私人空间，好干一架？或者打一炮？”

“不用。”朱一龙给白宇一个微笑，“走了。”

“龙哥？你不抽我了啊？多可惜啊，你看这还有一杯冰块呢。”白宇一脸欠揍，“没想到你浓眉大眼的，骗了我三年啊……”

他话音还未落，就被人一把抓住了衣领，那一杯冰块顺着衣领，全部被灌进了他的衣服里。

“你喜欢这个？”朱一龙凑得极近，看着他的眼睛，“全部给你。”

“不管你们是准备打架还是打炮……我打断一下。”耳机里的男人语气难得严肃，“有人来了。”

“把衣服脱了。”朱一龙皱着眉头，扯了扯自己的领带。他转过头去，拿起了手边最近的低温蜡烛，端详了一下，用打火机点燃。

“为啥还是我脱……”白宇嘟囔着，手上却动作很快，丝质的衬衫的扣子被他快速地解了下来，扔在一边，他乖顺地趴在了一边的木台上。

朱一龙把蜡烛放在他的身边，燃烧带来的灼烧味道和香精的奇妙香气混杂在一起隐隐地飘过来。白宇看着对方转身去，拿起了柜子上的一副黑色羊皮手套，快速地戴好。那羊皮手套只有半截，下半截还露出一截手背，更衬得那截皮肤白得发亮。朱一龙动了动手指，仿佛是在测试那手套的灵活度，这场景实在是好看得有点过头，白宇居然忍不住咽了口口水。

对方似乎是警觉到了什么，立马转过身体，有些迷惑地看了他一眼。

“龙哥，你这，又是冰块又是滴蜡的，冰火两重天啊。哈哈。”白宇干笑了两声，“好刺激鸭。”

“嗯。”朱一龙的声音平静得吓人，“你不是喜欢吗？我这是在给你创造机会。”

“我哪喜欢了……”白宇嘟囔道。

羊皮手套接触肌肤的感觉有些怪异，房间里明明相当温暖，可此刻白宇却又起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。朱一龙的手指隔着皮肉抚摸他的脊椎骨，白宇本来还有些旖旎，但一想到这只手来自一位顶级特工，每一次触碰的地方都那么精准，只要他愿意，只需要一个用力，就可以要了自己的命。

好在他们俩现在还算是搭档，白宇觉得自己还有一层同队豁免的光环罩在自己的身上。

白宇心虚地调整了一下自己的身体，故意捏起嗓子，“龙哥哥，你轻点呀！”

朱一龙警告性地捏了捏他的后颈，低温蜡烛的烛油在他的皮肤上落下一点灼热，有点烫但还不至于到疼的地步。

“要不要我给你找个口球戴上。”

“我天，龙哥，你懂得挺多。嘶……”白宇被刺激得耸了耸肩膀。

“因为你好像管不住你的嘴。”

“龙哥你就……”白宇停了下来，他乖顺地放软了身体，咬住了嘴唇，开始配合着朱一龙的动作发出浅浅的呻吟。

“人进了前厅，没有摄像头了。”老张言简意赅。

一时间房间变得安静极了，门把传来极其细微的转动声，朱一龙轻轻按了按白宇的肩膀。

几个男人出现在视野中的时候，朱一龙低低骂了一句，然后迅速地把西装外套脱了下来盖在了白宇赤裸的上身。他的语气有些激动，但还算克制，满口的异国语言里还是无可抑制地加上了几个脏词儿。

白宇裹紧那件西装外套，有些惊恐地坐起来，一脸迷茫地望着那几个进来的白人，尽力把自己缩起来。朱一龙背对着他，还在和他们交谈，声音中充满了愠怒，说着类似于“我和我男朋友的兴致全被败坏了”之类的话。

听着他的话，白宇又拢紧了一点衣服，眼眶里还有隐约的泪花。朱一龙转过身来，伸手捏住了白宇的手，温柔地说：“别怕，我来处理。”

这温柔与他们曾经相处时的完全不同，直到了这时候白宇居然还有颇有兴致地比对了一下。若实在要说，现在的白宇觉得自己有点像被大佬包养的小甜心。这个认知让白宇实在忍不住有点想笑，于是他低下头去，装作自己吓得瑟瑟发抖。

朱一龙转头又说了些什么，然后走过来把他扶住，有力的臂膀把白宇整个人圈在怀里，揽着他的腰向外走去。

变故还是发生在一瞬间。那几个没有动作的人似乎是接到了什么命令，站在中间的金发男人用h国语言低声说了一句“不管是谁，杀”。

“我天，这么不讲道理的吗？”白宇退开一步，钻出朱一龙的怀抱。而朱一龙已经伸手掐住了对方的下巴，接着用另一只手按住了他的后脑，用力一拧，那男人便像个泄气的皮球一般软乎乎地倒了下去。

围观了他的小仙子拧人头全过程的白宇即使早有心理准备，眉毛还是忍不住抽了抽，同时从后腰摸出来一把枪。

朱一龙已经在这个空隙里拿起了他刚刚放下的皮鞭，轻轻一甩缠在了另一扑过来的男人的脖子上。朱一龙垂着眼睛，轻轻嘟着嘴唇，就好像曾经他为了做坏了一份芝士蛋糕而懊恼时那样，和他绷起来的手臂肌肉好像分属于两个世界。

“早知道我就不那么辛苦演戏啦……”朱一龙小声抱怨着。

白宇手一抖，本来要爆头的一枪射偏了地方，“我才是被滴蜡的那个好吧？我比较亏吧？”

“你干什么？这都能打偏？还好意思说自己枪法好。”朱一龙皱了皱眉头，语气有些不满。

他手上那个还没处理干净，另一个却又冲了上来，白宇看着他借力一跃而起，双腿夹住对方的脖子狠命地一拧。白宇看着那对修长的腿，一时间居然有种劫后余生的感动，想想三年前的自己确实色胆包天，现如今想起来每次做爱简直是在死神的双腿下勉强求生。朱一龙每次软趴趴的模样就像是只小白兔，白宇不知道是否该庆幸自己技术还行，没有让这位爷一个不爽直接拧死。

愣神的工夫，朱一龙直接把那具尸体身侧的枪摸出来扔给了白宇，转过头对他笑了笑，“你这么菜呀，那你苟着吧。”

“我天，龙哥你这是要带我躺鸡？”白宇两枪干掉了两个从门外闯进来的男人，偏了偏头，动了动肩膀，“没想到啊，龙哥你的双手竟然也是沾满了血腥，可恨我当年连鸭血都不舍得让你切！”

“谢谢。反正我只想吃不想切。”

“你还挺理直气壮的……”

朱一龙眨了眨自己无辜的大眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，“我很诚实啊。”

“你诚实个毛线啊！！！”白宇有些崩溃地换了把枪，“你当年连条鱼都不敢杀！！！”

“鱼很滑很难杀啊。”

“确实，确实啊龙哥。我都信了。”

“你有时间说话，能不能帮个忙，让你苟你还真的苟起来了？”朱一龙扬了扬鞭子，正擦过白宇耳边。

“我不快乐，我就要躺鸡。”

“你先把自己毙了我就带你躺。”

“龙哥，你原来很宠我的。”

朱一龙转过头来，舔了舔自己的后槽牙，轻轻笑出声来：“白宇，我希望你有我们已经离婚了这一正确认识。”

“三年了龙哥，你看你，还是龙改不了抄答案。”

耳机里的男人咳嗽一声，“我提醒一下啊，外面可全都是要杀你俩的人。我希望你们俩能有现在正在出任务，而且这地方已经暴露了这一正确认识。”

“老张说的对。”朱一龙扔开鞭子，用牙齿咬掉自己的手套，靠在沙发椅背后略做了一下休整，终于摸出了自己的枪。

白宇坐在他的身边，长长叹了一口气：“你果然变心了，你都开始抄别人的答案了。”

“能不能速战速决？我想吃饭。”朱一龙低着头。

“厉害啊，这遍地都是血和脑浆你还想吃饭。”

朱一龙的眼睛眨了眨，长长的睫毛在灯光下扑闪了一下，声音有点软乎乎的，“我想吃烤脑花……”

“我不想吃。”

“那你看着我吃。”

“确实，龙哥。”白宇用脚拨开一具尸体，“我觉得我们这样说话，好像两个僵尸。”


	3. Chapter 3

两个人靠在那已经有些破破烂烂的沙发背后，虽然还在闲聊着脑花，却已经迅速把手上剩下来的子弹清理了一遍。朱一龙把自己夺来的两把枪都扔给白宇，自己留了一把，又把他们脚边的地上的几把枪勾过来，迅速拆下了子弹。

他的手上飞速地动作着，却叹了口气，说道：“我是真的好饿。”

“那待会儿就去吃火锅呗。”白宇接了一句。

耳机里传来老张近乎崩溃的声音：“拜托了二位，外面还有一大票人呢，你们能严肃点吗？”

本来以为又要被怼回来的老张这回却出乎意料地受到了一个简短的问句——“带枪吗？”

“当然带。你以为人家真是来喝酒的啊？”

“那不就简单了。”白宇笑起来，偏过头去，冲着朱一龙挑了挑眉毛，“这个我们熟啊，捡装备嘛，对吧龙哥。”

朱一龙像是被他的笑容晃了眼，愣了一下，只回了一个短短的鼻音：“嗯。”

当年的两个大男孩最大的共同爱好之一便是游戏，白宇难得见他的丈夫毛毛躁躁怒气冲冲的模样，每次听他抱怨“你怎么总是苟啊”，就忍不住按住他的手腕，在他的嘴唇上印下一个吻。

两个人竟然在这不太恰当的时节彼此对视了足足几十秒，直到朱一龙想起来了什么，才又转过头去，轻轻咳嗽了一声。

白宇这才从回忆里脱身，动了动脸部肌肉，扯了一下自己的嘴角：“那待会儿龙哥就跟着在我后面，我带你真人吃鸡。”

“就凭你？”朱一龙瞥了他一眼。

白宇要反驳的话卡在喉咙间，朱一龙朝他做了个手势，即使对方的脚步声再轻，隔得这么近，如果还不能感觉到，就实在有些对不起他们的头衔了。

白宇像对方比了个“七”的手势，对方点点头，两人的判断一致，先头部队只有七个人。待那脚步声越来越近，白宇对朱一龙丢了个眼神，站起来的瞬间，枪声响起。

他的速度极快，却能看出来极其从容，每一声枪响伴随着血花溅起，然后一个个穿着黑西装的外国男人在他们的面前倒了下去。

朱一龙几乎没有出手的机会，但他还是快速地拾起地上掉落的枪支，扔给子弹用尽的白宇。他们配合得天衣无缝，枪声甚至带上了节奏，而站在血泊中的两个人就是踏着节奏而来的死神，无人能挡。

“怎么样啊，厉害吧龙哥。”白宇居然在这时候还有间隙回头向他抬了抬下巴。

朱一龙抬手就是一枪，给了站在他身后还未死绝的那个身材格外高大的男人一枪，“有的怪防高血厚，小心点。别嘚瑟。”

白宇向他吐了吐舌头，甚至没有回头看，反手又击毙了一人。

“厉害啊宇哥。”老张在耳机里鼓起了掌，“我给你放个BGM庆祝一下。”

“放放放放。”白宇笑起来，“枪声和音乐更配哦。这样才能体现你宇哥帅气，与众不同对吧？”

“那是啊宇哥。”老张唱和着，“来了啊。”

白宇轻轻咳了一声，甚至理了理自己的衣领，瞥了一眼站在他身后的朱一龙。

然后他们的耳机里传来一阵熟悉的旋律，气魄雄浑，铿锵有力——

“我们都是神枪手，每一个子弹消灭一个敌人。”

“厉害。”朱一龙没忍住笑出声来。

气氛一瞬间有点凝滞，白宇没忍住吼了一声你干嘛，然后尴尬地咳嗽一声。

“这不是夸你吗？”老张说道，“外面还有大约二十人。”

“这叫夸我吗？我求你不要败坏我形象行不行？能不能？”白宇似乎是真的被惹恼了，出枪的节奏都变得快了起来。

老张倒是有一种“反正你打不到我”的坦然，接道：“什么败坏你形象？你们俩都这么熟了，我败坏不了吧。”

“我天。我和当年的我难道一样吗？”

他本没有想太多，可这话出口却带着刺。朱一龙的面上没有什么表情，却有些恍惚，过了一会儿才轻声说，“对，你不一样，我也不一样……”

瞬间的恍惚还是为他招致了祸端，白宇看到他身后的那个男人的瞬间就一手捏住朱一龙的手腕，把他向自己身边拉了一下，揽住肩膀，几乎是半压在自己的怀里，另一只手连开了三枪，对方一张脸被他打得血肉模糊。

隔得太近，飞溅地血液弄在朱一龙白皙的脸颊上，白宇伸手就帮他轻轻地抹掉。

朱一龙小幅度地缩了一下，眼睛半眯起来，嘴巴微微地抿了一下。他这反应白宇无比地熟悉，无数次朱一龙脸上沾上了汤汁又或是颜料，白宇轻轻帮他擦掉时，对方总是像这样缩一下，显得可爱又慌张。

但在下一秒，朱一龙就从他的怀里钻了出来，甚至顺便一腿扫倒了一位又扑上来的黑衣人，皱起眉头，好像颇为不屑地冷笑了一声。

白宇伸手又是两枪，清理掉了眼前的又两个障碍，出口已经近在眼前了。

他们终于从那家酒吧的后门带着一股浓重的血腥气冲出来的时候，外面暗暗沉沉的不成样子。车子是早已备好的，就在酒吧不起眼的后门的那条暗巷里。

两个人没有说什么，却极其有默契地一个跳上了驾驶座，一个钻进了后座里。

朱一龙会开车，这事儿倒是没什么好怀疑的。白宇刚认识那会儿他就会，只是结婚以后，白宇总不想让他费心费神，给他配了个司机，要不就是自己亲自服务。只有少数几次，朱一龙陪他的父母出去，或者自己带狗去做美容。

现在回想起来仿佛一个笑话，白宇知道朱一龙的驾驶技术一定不比自己的差。是他自己过分小心翼翼，恨不得把对方的一分一毫地捧在手心。

“龙哥，我们这儿去哪儿啊。”白宇从后视镜里瞥了一眼，坐在后座的人不知从哪里摸出来一套衣服，此刻正在解自己西装衬衫的纽扣。

白宇一瞬间就有点心猿意马了，他自己都不知道朱一龙对他哪来的吸引力。明明两人已经多年未见，明明他和原来截然不同，可白宇每次看他，还是会有一种心脏被狠狠捏了一下的错觉。

“吃火锅。”朱一龙回答得简短。

他解开的领带随随便便挂在脖子上，快速解开的衬衫敞开来，露出漂亮的胸膛。白宇惊奇地发现他与三年前相比甚至更瘦了一些，但仍然好看得紧。白皙的皮肤，线条精妙的恰到好处的肌肉包裹着骨架赏心悦目。

“这我可不知道哪有火锅啊，怎么走啊龙哥。”

“先找个地方把车扔了，然后我们转公共交通。”朱一龙快速地扯掉自己的衬衫，露出他有些瘦削的肩膀，还有漂亮的锁骨，让白宇忍不住对着后视镜咽了口口水。

后视镜里的人似乎对他灼灼的目光毫无知觉，自顾自地理了理自己的头发，顺了顺刘海，然后套上了他刚刚拿过来的那件毛绒绒的套头毛衣。

当西裤也被他一把扯下来踩在脚下，只留下一条黑色内裤时，白宇终于还是把头偏了回去。

他真的不能继续看下去了。

朱一龙套上一条深色的牛仔裤，那裤腰有点儿低，他调整了一会儿才穿好。终于靠在后座上长舒了一口气。

与刚刚西装革履的模样不同，这一身行头显得他整个人都柔和了下来，年龄也似乎一瞬间就小了好多岁，甜蜜柔和得好像他们初遇的时候。

“看够了吗？”朱一龙抬了一下眼睛，语气却和刚刚的一样冰冷。

被撞破的白宇一缩脖子，下意识地就想蒙混过关。过了一秒他就立马否决了这个想法，朱一龙和他都是SSS级特工，他怎么还以为自己能逃过他的敏锐的察觉力。

“龙哥，别总这么凶嘛。”白宇露出一个讨好又带点儿痞气的笑容，连他自己都没察觉，他的语气中带着撒娇的意味，如同他们在一起的每个清晨，白宇搂着对方的腰索求一个早安吻的模样，“好歹我们当年也是……好聚好散对吧。”

朱一龙本来垂着眼睛，却在听到最后一个词后猛然抬起了头。他的手指捏着自己有些松垮垮的裤腿，睫毛如同蝴蝶振翅一般急速地颤抖了一下，然后偏过头去望向了窗外。

“是好聚好散。”他低声回答。

白宇仍然记得那天的场景，他刚从A国回来的第三天，也是他的律师去找朱一龙洽谈离婚事宜的那一天。

那或许是他最怯懦、最胆小的一天，白宇想。

只记得那天B城艳阳高照，可深秋的时节还是让人感到了丝丝寒意。朱一龙穿着风衣出现在那家咖啡店的时候，白宇还是忍不住在心里惊艳一回。

结婚三年，他对朱一龙的迷恋有增无减。在他的眼中，朱一龙无论是容貌、气质、性格还是才华都无可挑剔。而他在生活中的一分一毫都可以用可爱迷人来形容。

只是他们这次几乎一个月没有见面，再看见时却看见对方的脸色有些苍白。多数时候，朱一龙的脸色都很可人，他本来就长得好看，眼睛最是迷人，再配上微微泛着粉色的脸颊，和天然红润的嘴唇，没有人会不痴迷。可今天的他却实在有些憔悴，甚至嘴唇也没有什么血色。

白宇远远地看着他落座，礼貌地对着坐在对面的律师微笑，又接着维持着风度为自己点了一杯咖啡，才开始今日的谈话。

离婚协议是白宇拟下的，他自己已经签好了两份字。那几乎是一份毫无公平可言的协议，白宇几乎把两人所有的财产都让给了朱一龙，这本来就价值不菲，可白宇还像是不够似的，又追加了一堆东西，大有把自己掏空的架势。

他甚至愿意把集团的股份也转移到朱一龙的名下，自然，这请求被拒绝。理由倒不是其他的，律师转达给他朱一龙的原话，一字不漏——“我不想和他再有一点关系”。

他们谈的时间很长，最后朱一龙起身笑着送走律师，才一瞬间像是泄了所有的力气，一下子跌回自己的沙发椅上。

他坐在大大的落地窗边，阳光吻着他的侧脸，洒了金色在他的发梢和睫羽，宛若一尊美丽的雕像。

朱一龙坐在那椅子上不知过了多久，他有些神经质地把那张离婚协议捏成一个纸团，又小心翼翼地抚平摊开，过了一会儿，他又像是想起了什么，把刚刚抚平的纸又恨恨地捏起来。回环往复好几次，他终于把那张已经皱得没法看的纸碰到自己的眼前，轻轻地吻了吻他的右下角。

他猛地把杯子里的大半杯咖啡饮尽。他坐了实在太久，连白宇都能确定那杯咖啡一定又冷又苦，完全失去了该有的醇香。朱一龙喝得太快，又或许是味道实在太差，他剧烈地咳嗽起来，弄得服务生来询问他的情况。

男人摆了摆手表示自己没事，抽纸张去擦自己的嘴角和眼角。

白宇从来没见过朱一龙这样。他的印象里，朱一龙总是微笑着，从容又温和，他似乎不会生气，也很少伤心，最狼狈的时刻大概便是在床上承受着白宇的撞击。

可现在，裹着大衣的男人走路都有些摇摇晃晃，咖啡馆到停车场的路途并不长，白宇甚至好几次有错觉，好像他要摔倒。

朱一龙的手抖得厉害，钥匙颤颤巍巍地往钥匙孔送，可竟然三次过后也没成功，他的手几乎握不住，钥匙砸在未关车门的轿车的门沿上，弹跳了一下，又砸在停车场的水泥地上。

男人下车来，揉了揉自己的额头，像是有些无奈地叹了口气。把大衣的下摆向后拨了拨，蹲下身去捡那串车钥匙。

可他的手指仍然抖得厉害，像是突然魔怔了一般，怎么也没法把那串玩意儿捡起来。

几回过后，他像是认命了一般，蹲在原地，抱紧了自己的手臂，整个人微微颤抖了起来。

他最终还是哭了。


	4. Chapter 4

白宇从后视镜中再次望向朱一龙。男人穿着柔软的毛衣，刘海被他抓着胡乱地放下来，卷卷地遮掩在额头前，这让他看起来又小了好几岁，几乎像个没毕业的大学生。他侧着脸，看着窗外，手指轻轻搭在自己的嘴唇上，若有所思。

光线有些暗淡，视野又实在不大好，白宇看不大清对方的表情。而就在他即将把视线挪开回归眼前的道路的那一瞬间，他看见朱一龙一下咬住了自己的手指，整个人像是极力忍耐着什么似的，然后用手慌乱地擦了一下自己的眼角。

男人的动作不夸张，表情也不算明显，却生生像一把剜肉的刀，刺进了白宇的心脏。他仿佛又看到了那一天，他就在停车场不远的地方，像个孬种一样躲在角落，望着朱一龙抱着自己的膝盖，小声呜咽，像是一只被抛弃的受伤的小猫。

汽车又拐过好几个拐角，车上一直没有人说话，气氛诡异而尴尬。白宇的脑中一片混乱，一向八面玲珑的他这会儿甚至找不到一个合适的话题，这对一位SSS级特工来说可不是一件好事。

“你……”

“我……”

两个人几乎是同时出声，然后又同时噤声。白宇咳嗽了一声说：“你先说，我，我没话找话。”

朱一龙面上还有些尴尬，听他这么说也调整了一下表情，然后用一种极其公事公办地语气说道：“前方第五个路口我们弃车，你先把衣服换了。”

“你换我？”白宇目视着前方，这条路很偏僻，几乎没有什么行人，他把车速放缓了一些，刚刚想要找个什么地方停下来，就看见朱一龙从座椅中间的空隙之间极其灵巧而快速地钻到了前座。

即使车型内部空间算是宽阔，但对于一个成年男人来说依然有些窄小，那人毛衣的下摆被掀起来了一角，露出一小截细瘦又结实的腰腹。

“你去后面。”朱一龙忘了他一眼，向白宇侧了侧身体。

白宇耸了耸肩膀，“龙哥，这可不符合交通法规。”

“你什么时候遵守过了？”朱一龙冷冷地瞥了他一眼。

白宇冲他笑了笑，扶了一下方向盘，又确认一次前方没有活物也没有什么危险地段，松了手，十分麻利地翻到后座。

还没等他坐稳，整个车子居然一个右转，让他整个人都一个踉跄，然后重重地砸在了冰冷的玻璃车窗上。

“哎哟！”白宇发出一声惊呼，揉着额头呲牙咧嘴。而再从镜子里看过去，朱一龙竟然对他的痛呼完全无动于衷，依旧目不转睛盯着前面的路况。

白宇内心无法控制地涌出一丝委屈。三年前，他总是生怕和在朱一龙面前表露出一分一毫的伤痛，因为他知道对方总是牵挂他担心他。可如今，他故作夸张的喊叫都不能换来朱一龙哪怕一个字的关心。

任务在身，白宇自然也没理由因为这件事伤春悲秋。他一边解开自己的衣扣，一边去拿给自己准备的那套衣服。那套衣服和朱一龙的完全不同，一条剪得破碎的破洞牛仔裤，一件印着摇滚乐队Logo的T恤，还有一件样式相当风骚的机车夹克。风格虽然千差万别，但倒是有一点相同，青春得不像是他们这个年纪该穿的。

“哇哦。”穿惯了西装革履的白氏集团大少爷耸了耸肩膀，“我好多年没穿过这种衣服了。”

他低着头，去整理自己裤子上那堆乱七八糟的挂饰，抬起头时却又下意识地去瞄后视镜。本来没报什么希望，却没想到一下与对方的眼神碰了个正好。

朱一龙眨了眨眼睛，那双眸子中竟然有着一丝慌乱和一丝害羞，他像是完全忘记了自己要做什么，只是呆呆地那么看着白宇。

白宇的那一身衣服看上去格外年轻又不羁，过去的日子中，这个男人总是工作时西装革履，休闲时就运动服或是格子衬衫随便乱套，极少看他会穿这类的衣服。三年过去，这个男人依旧散发着如此的气质，危险又迷人，仿佛一只即将勃发的野兽。

白宇也在后视镜里看着他，突然，他向后靠了靠，眯起眼睛，露出了一个笑容。这笑容实在是亲切得有些过分，几乎一瞬间就把他带回了他们三年前的那个家。白宇的脸棱角分明，不笑时看上去有些冷漠，似乎不大好相处。可当他笑起来时，一切隔阂似乎都能就此消融，上一秒还冷漠不易靠近的人，几乎瞬间就变成了一条温暖的金毛犬，让人忍不住去接近，去把他搂进怀中。

朱一龙被自己的想法吓了一大跳，几乎像是触电一边别开了视线，又是急匆匆拐过一个弯，然后将车稳稳当当地停靠在一个昏暗的角落中。

不需要发号施令，两个人都极其默契地跳下了车。

深秋时节，A城夜晚四处透出点凉意。朱一龙几乎一下车就冻了一个激灵。他的毛衣不挡风，可偏偏这地方是个风口。

“你要不要我的衣服？”白宇站在他的身后，低声问他。

朱一龙半转过头，去看白宇几乎可以说是破破烂拉的牛仔裤，还有夹克底下那件薄薄的T恤。

“你先关心一下自己会不会得老寒腿吧。”

他说完这句话灵巧地穿入夜色中。

A城的老城区，低矮的房屋紧密地排列着，满面都是上个世纪古旧的味道。这里的规划比较混乱，许多小巷子仅能供一两个人通过，大多没有路灯，穿行其中，很容易出现走迷宫的错觉。

白宇跟着朱一龙沉默地走在街道上，他们的速度很快，气息很轻，专捡那些无人小道，甚至还翻过了几道围墙。若是放在三年前，白宇怎么也不会相信他会有一天，看着永远优雅的朱一龙伸手矫健得就像是一只猎豹，轻轻松松地越过几乎要两人高的围墙。

又穿过了几条漆黑小巷，他们终于穿了出来，走到了一条颇为热闹繁华的主干道。

朱一龙放慢了脚步，手指插在牛仔裤中，东张西望的模样依旧很乖巧，就像是一个初来此地，对什么都极其好奇的外国游客。

白宇向前走了两步，靠过去，一下揽住了对方的肩膀。他感觉怀里的人身体僵硬了，一下不过终究还是没有把他推开。

他们就像是这个国度里最平凡的两个年轻人，漫步在异国的街道，惬意轻松，完全不似刚刚经历过一场惊心动魄的厮杀。

朱一龙的肩膀很窄，白宇揽着他的时候总是几乎像把他整个人搂进了怀中。对方的身上飘来熟悉的气息，那是他三年前几乎每一天都要接触的味道，他总是喜欢把自己埋进朱一龙的肩窝，听他笑出奶呼呼的尾音，感受他在自己怀中轻微的颤抖。

“你什么时候放开。”朱一龙的表情依旧是柔和的，声音却是冷冰冰的。

白宇一瞬间有些僵硬，在对方面前他总是频频失去一个特工应有的素养。他犹豫了一会儿，那揽着对方的手依旧没有拿下来。

朱一龙不满地哼了一声，白宇反而把胳膊收紧了。

“你干什么。”朱一龙一皱眉头，就要伸手把白宇挡开，可没想到这男人反而把他扣得更紧了一些。

“龙哥，你应该知道吧，公共场合的亲密行为会让人反感。”白宇凑近了他的耳朵，热气就打在他的耳垂上，这过分熟悉又过分亲密的感觉让朱一龙忍不住打了一个寒颤，又皱紧了眉头，“欸龙哥别这么排斥嘛，都是任务需要，任务需要。”

“你滚。”朱一龙翻了个白眼，出口的话却实在没什么杀伤力，句尾还带着丝丝的颤音。

白宇却像是故意跟他过不去似的，又把手缩紧了一点，“不敢不敢，我怎么能丢下我的好搭档呢。龙哥，别别别，你别这样，情侣腻歪没人想看，但是情侣打架我相信想看的人应该还是挺多的吧。”

朱一龙听了他的话，果然不再挣扎，过了好一会儿，他才像是反应过来了，转头瞪了白宇一眼。

“谁和你是情侣。”

“不是不是，搭档嘛。龙哥别气，理解一下，这不是箭在弦上，不得不发。”

朱一龙听得他这些歪道理，又实在不好发作，只得偷偷用手在白宇的大腿上掐了一把，那人顿时哎哟一声，叫得实在是称得上婉转凄惨。

“噗。”一直绷着脸的人，直到此刻才终于笑出声来。

这是A城的一条商业街，也算是旅游打卡地点，虽然不如红灯区那样热闹，却也还算是人来人往络绎不绝。街边开着不少店铺，都亮起了暖洋洋的灯光，橱窗里或是摆着精致的旅行纪念品和明信片，或是精致的甜点和吃食。

他们穿过人群，路过一家家店铺，走得不急不缓，这感觉太过惬意，甚至让白宇都几乎要忘记他们仍然在任务中，随时随地有被人追杀上来的风险。

路过一家冰淇淋店面时，朱一龙的脚步一顿，微微偏了偏头。白宇几乎一瞬间就认出了这家店。一家在欧洲范围内都相当有名的冰淇淋店铺，他们第一次见面时，朱一龙就是这样乖巧地端着几个冰淇淋球，漂亮得几乎让人呼吸停滞。

“龙哥，我去帮你买。”白宇没等对方说话，就一下踏进了店铺的大门里。

等他慌慌张张地举着甜筒出来，看见朱一龙仍然站在路边望着他时，他的心中突然无比地满足。

他是有那么一瞬间，生怕朱一龙又一次消失在自己的视线中。

“给，芒果和椰子。”白宇笑了笑，把冰淇淋递到他面前，“慢点吃，天气本来就凉。”

朱一龙像是愣住了，半天没回话，也没有动作就望着眼前这个卖相颇好的甜品发呆。

“拿着啊，反正老张报销，别紧张。”

“我……”

剩下的“不吃”还没说出口，白宇像是终于等不及了，把他的手拉起来，直接把甜筒塞了进去，然后转过头，没给他任何机会把东西再塞回来。

朱一龙一愣，然后低头望着手中的东西，伸出手去拉出那个插在黄色冰淇淋球上的小勺子，放在舌尖轻轻舔了一口。

味道甜丝丝冰凉凉的，让他想起无数个曾经夏日的瞬间。他抬头去看站在他侧前方的白宇，他的头发留得略长了点，穿上这一身反倒比他们见面时显得更加年轻帅气。曾经的记忆一瞬间那么清晰，白宇总是倚靠在他身边，像个小孩似的凑过来要自己喂他吃甜品，吃着吃着他便颇无赖地凑过来，两个人的唇舌都是冰凉的，但同样也甜得要命。

他觉得自己的触觉都要麻木了，几乎是机械地将一口口冰淇淋塞进自己跌口腔里。白宇就走在他的斜前方，却再没有凑过来，嬉皮笑脸地向他讨一口吃的。

他还在出神，白宇却一下拉住了他的手腕，男人微微用力，一下便把他带到了自己的身边，再一用力他便贴到了街边冰冷又粗糙的墙面上。

这里有一两处店面尚在装修，没有亮灯，显得颇为昏暗。白宇凑近了一些，皱着眉头，神情十分严肃。

“有人在找我们，配合一下。”白宇低声说。

朱一龙抬眼朝街道上望去，立马锁定了几个东张西望颇为可疑的人。他刚刚竟然出神到没发现危险的靠近。

他们居然能够追踪到这里，朱一龙忍不住紧紧皱起了眉头。

而下一秒，他却再也无法思考。白宇温热的唇舌贴过来，恰巧印在他冰凉的唇上，不待他反应，灵活的舌头就探了进去，搜刮吮吸，让他几乎透不过气来。

这个吻来得炽热，来得狂野，带着极强的侵略性，攻城略地，不给他一丝喘息的机会。朱一龙的浑身都忍不住颤抖起来，他像是个没经过情事的孩子，闭着眼睛，张大着嘴巴，仰着脖子，任人宰割。

他的手抖得厉害，冰淇淋经不住震颤，半融化的部分从甜筒边缘滑下来，又一路顺着手指到手掌再到他的手腕，冰凉的触感让他又忍不住一个震颤。

白宇终于放开了他，但视线却依旧紧紧地锁定着他的眼眸，无比地炽热又贪婪。

“弄到手上了。”他偏了偏头，盯着朱一龙手腕上那条蜿蜒的白色液体，终于凑过去，用舌尖一点点地向上，缓慢地舔了过去。


	5. Chapter 5

朱一龙身体在一瞬间便完全僵住了，他维持着一个可以说是别扭地姿势，微微侧着头，看着白宇轻轻地舔舐他手腕上有些黏糊糊地痕迹。这触感并不陌生，甚至一瞬间有大量的少儿不宜的画面涌入脑海。白宇这些年来几乎没有什么变化，棱角分明的侧脸显得他格外英俊又尤其有攻击性，总是令人无法不着迷。

白宇顺着他的手腕一路舔到他的手掌，像个情场老手一样偏过头，望着朱一龙的眼睛扯开一边嘴角，轻轻地笑了笑。那笑是迷人的，也是充满暗示意味的。而朱一龙却像是终于被什么敲醒了一般，猛然缩了缩瞳孔，然后在白宇还没来得及反应过来的时候，一把抓住了他另一只手的手腕，手指狠狠发力，一阵刺痛立马从手腕直冲进白宇的大脑。

白宇已经很久没有感受过如此的剧痛了。作为SSS级特工，白宇在这些年的任务中说是难逢敌手也不为过。况且他擅长的科目是射击，从游戏上来说就是个远程输出，一般人根本近不了身。朱一龙显然格斗方面要比他优秀许多，这一下快准狠，精准地扣住了他的关节，手重得完全没有半点对待我方同志的春天般的温暖，反而短短不到一秒的时间内，就让白宇觉得自己的腕骨是否已经脱臼。

“龙哥，龙哥，我错了行不行！”大丈夫向来能屈能伸，何况是对朱一龙呢，白宇没有丝毫犹豫和迟疑，立马求饶，“我再也不敢了真的。”

下一秒，朱一龙松开手，直接绕过他，连个眼神都没给，就走了出去。刚刚追踪他们的人已经不知所踪，街上又恢复了刚刚的平和宁静。朱一龙用冰淇淋店给的纸巾擦了擦手，走到不远处人行道旁边的垃圾桶边，把那团纸巾扔了进去。

白宇看着他举起手，像是要把刚刚诱拐他犯下错误的那支冰淇淋也一并销毁了。可那只手在半空中停顿了几秒后，它的主人像是叹了口气，转身回到了主人行道上。

白宇看到这一幕着实有些欣喜，三步并作两步地追上朱一龙，可也再不敢像刚才那么肆无忌惮了，只隔着一个不近不远的距离和对方并排往前走着。

朱一龙像是真的在生气。一支冰淇凌也能吃得杀气腾腾，可他因为吃得太快，情绪化中动作还有些“凶猛”，反而弄得嘴角嘴唇都沾染上了一圈白色的汁液，显得格外可爱。一个冰淇淋被他几口就吃了个精光，仿佛恨不得立马销毁证据一般。

白宇憋着笑把自己手里刚刚从冰淇淋店顺来的纸巾递到它面前，对方有些狐疑地转过头去，只见白宇望着他，拿手指指了指他的嘴唇和嘴角。

朱一龙迟疑了一下，还是把纸巾接了过来，神情格外认真地在嘴边擦了擦。白宇有无数种冲动，他太想要凑近去，亲自给他轻柔地擦掉，更想直接吻上去，尝一尝那现在一定是充满着奶味儿地嘴唇。

这一切的幻想都在下一秒被击个粉碎，因为他俩的耳机里传来了老张的声音。

“一个好消息，一个坏消息，先听哪个。”

“老张啊，你能看看今年是几几年吗？这么老的梗就别玩了吧。”白宇望着朱一龙，神色自然，仿佛这段话是跟对方说的。

朱一龙略略皱眉，居然很老实地回复了老张一句“坏消息吧”。

“白宇，你能不能学学你们龙哥！配合一下不行啊？”

“有话快说，有屁快放。”白宇低低吼了一句，然后立马笑吟吟地对朱一龙柔声说道，“龙哥，不是对你说的。”

“啧啧啧。”老张在意味深长的三声以后，咳嗽了一声，语气终于正经起来，“恐怕你们今晚吃不了火锅了。”

“怎么？”朱一龙简短地问，但那语气中明显有着一丝失落和不安。

“据点好像被怀疑了。”老张说道，“火锅店里聚集了大量对方的人，不过因为还算是闹市区，对方也不敢大打出手。老板娘应该可以应付，但她刚刚已经把通信切了，估计今晚是不可能收留你俩了。”

“江湖”串串香位于A城城区，老板娘是个五十多岁的华裔女人，前夫是H国人，离婚以后孩子归了丈夫管，她却独自一人撑起了这家热热闹闹的火锅店。她来A城已经二十年，容貌并不出众，看上去倒确实有种生意人的精明，她喜欢在她的火锅店里和来自她祖国的客人们闲聊，人人都喜欢这个大方又健谈的女人。她看上去那么普通，谁也不会想到她会是一名优秀的特工，在A城建立了这个联络点，为所有往来任务的特工们提供便利。

朱一龙来A城不久，但却很喜欢那个地方，老板娘看上去普普通通，甚至还有些嘴碎，但实际上做事却密不透风，要不然也不会在这个地方安全度过二十年，还把日子过得风生水起。

对方不知道是从哪得到的情报，居然连这样一个隐蔽的据点都能挖到。但朱一龙也确信，他们并没有拿到关键性的证据，因而也不敢打草惊蛇，轻举妄动。

“不需要支援吗？”白宇问道。

“目前没什么问题。看样子应该也只是怀疑阶段，老板娘可比你们都精明多了。对付不了她会联系你们的。先放心吧。”

白宇不置可否，从鼻子里“哼”了一声。

“白宇同志，你可别不满了。”老张在通讯器里也“切”了一声作为回应，随后继续道，“怎么没人问我好消息啊。好消息就是，组织未雨绸缪，已经为你们准备了备用安全屋，怎么样贴心吧？”

“这么好啊。”白宇感叹道，“龙哥，咱俩今晚看来不用睡大街了。”

朱一龙瞥了他一眼，却没应答。

紧接着老张又在通讯器里说道：“因为是备用的，所以可能有点小，条件呢也可能会艰苦一点，老白，还有龙哥，你们就将就一下。不要介意。”

当他们顺着地址终于在窄窄的暗巷中找到了安全屋的地址，并且找到钥匙打开那扇看上去有些陈旧的铁门时，他们终于知道什么叫做“有点小”了。

这何止是有点小，根本只有一个小小的开间。不大的房间窗户紧闭，里面不论是装修还是家具都有些陈旧。小小的地方只放了一张床一个衣柜还有一套桌椅，一面墙边装着短短的流理台，而房间的角落里有一扇磨砂玻璃的小门，应该是浴室。

麻雀虽小，五脏俱全。这里确实是简陋了一些，但给一个人住却也完全足够。只是白宇和朱一龙是两个身高都不算袖珍的大老爷们儿，望着那架窄窄的铁艺单人床，那孤零零的桌子和椅子，顿时对通讯器里的老张咆哮起来。

“亲，特殊时期嘛，不让你们睡桥洞已经够好了。”老张语重心长，“白宇啊，老白啊，不是一直都说要艰苦朴素吗，作为一名优秀的SSS级特工，你怎么能这么娇贵呢？”

白宇恨不得从通讯器顺着无线电爬回老张的身边，掐住他的脖子使劲摇一摇。特工任务中确实比如今这番情境艰苦的时候多了去了。白宇虽然是个富二代，但也从不是什么矫情的人，丝毫没有什么挑剔的毛病，以前任务最艰苦的时候，他在沙漠中野营，在山洞中过夜也不是什么难事。可问题就在于，这样一间小小的安全屋里，住的不是别人，偏偏是他和他的前夫朱一龙。

两个人让本来就逼仄的空间显得更加狭小，朱一龙就站在不远处，微微踮着脚去检查橱柜里的食材和炊具。

“一定不能做什么重油烟的食物，最好就水煮，做完饭以后要把厨房收拾干净……”老张还在通讯平频道里絮絮叨叨，仿佛一个事儿逼到极致的苛刻房东。

“这也能叫厨房？”白宇望着房间那一条短短的流理台，一个不大的水槽，单眼的灶台，和几个橱柜就构成了他们的整个“厨房”。白宇抬眼在屋子里扫荡了一圈，竟然觉得老张说的相当有道理，这地方确实不能做什么重油的食物，要不然整个屋子都得是油烟味儿。

“还给你们准备了冰箱呢！”老张反驳道，“老白，我怎么原来没发现你这么挑剔呢？”

“我原来也没发现过你还有当租房中介的天赋。”白宇挖苦道。

朱一龙重重地关上橱柜的门，转头瞥了一下白宇，那眼神带着一丝愠怒和一点儿嫌弃，就差把“安静”二字直接扔到白宇头上。

朱一龙伸手拢了一下自己的头发，然后微微侧了侧头，把入耳的通讯器拉了出来随手扔到床铺上，快步走到了另一面墙的衣柜前。

衣柜不算很大，但也不小。朱一龙拉开衣柜的那一瞬间，整个人像是石化一般愣在原地。

衣柜里有好几套衣服是没错，但居然都是女装。

白宇被他动作突然的凝滞弄得心里一慌，立马起身走到朱一龙的身边。

短暂的沉默后，白宇望着眼前挂着的那几条蕾丝的性感内衣，发出一声由衷的感叹——“哇哦”

“变态。”朱一龙冷冷道。

“……”白宇张了张口，片刻才终于向远在千里之外的老张怒吼道，“老张！你是不是变态！”

“所以，这本来是给另一个女人准备的？”白宇揉了揉自己的耳朵。

刚刚老张的话已经说的很清楚，这个安全屋本来属于组织驻扎在A城的一名女性特工，可几周前她突然失踪，老板娘调查了一段时间也无果，这个为危难时期特别准备的安全屋也从未使用过，老板娘已经确认了这里的安全。这次由于事出突然，组织也来不及寻找新的地方，只好把他俩安排在了这里。

当然这个安全屋还是完全按一个女人配给的。几套衣服都是女装，唯有一套用于伪装的男装，可是那牛仔裤还是不太穿得上。白宇望着衣柜角落那几条小小的三角内裤几秒，发出了一声哀叹。

朱一龙用警惕的眼神望着他，白宇立马正襟危坐，就像是上课被班主任盯着看的小学生似的。

片刻之后，朱一龙扯下那套男装上的T恤，闭了闭眼睛，像是终于下了什么重要的决定一般说道，”我去洗澡了。“

屋内实在是太过狭小了，白宇坐在床边，距离浴室也不过是几米的距离。那浴室实在是很狭小，马桶几乎占了一大半的位置，人可以站的地方就那么一点儿，简直避无可避。白宇望着磨砂玻璃后的人影，朱一龙很瘦，骨架子比一般男性还要小些，从影子中看便显得瘦弱，修长的一双腿，细细的脚腕和盈盈一握的腰肢，让他瞬间想起了太多曾经的日日夜夜。

白宇一时间有些恍惚，这些年来他走南闯北，可他的心却好像总是被禁锢在三年前的那些时光中，永远有朱一龙的笑脸、朱一龙的眼泪，还有他的每一个时刻。

”吱呀“一声，浴室的门被打开，朱一龙出现在门后。他半长不短的头发还滴着水，雪白的皮肤或许是因为充盈着蒸汽的浴室实在太热，带上了淡淡的红色，特别是他的脸颊。他上身穿了件宽大的T恤，但因为那衣服本来是给女孩儿的，所以对他来说倒也不算有多大，那下摆只堪堪到他的腿根，白宇甚至怀疑能不能把他的臀部遮盖个完全。

朱一龙看似神色如常，但稍稍观察就能发现他其实身体紧绷，面颊泛红，连走路都显得不那么自在了。他向前走了几步，到了流理台前，转过身去，微微俯身，拉开了一扇柜门，接着扯开了里面的冰箱，双手在里面翻动，似乎在找什么吃的。

可白宇却没法再想这么多了，从这个角度看，朱一龙修长的一双腿雪白，线条蜿蜒而上隐没在薄薄的T恤中。朱一龙微微弯腰，那臀部的线条便被薄薄的布料顿时勾勒得清晰无比，常年的训练让他的臀部挺翘而诱人，而更令人无法忽略的是——

那T恤下面什么都没穿。


End file.
